ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Flay
How Flay joined the Tourney Vayne's (in)famous alleged workshop leader. One of the main characters in the game and is called "Flaya" by Nikki. A strong, masculine and arrogant senior who harbors a hero complex and is very good at coming up and carrying out extreme, improbable ideas, often lead to hilarious conclusions. Despite being very capable in combat, he technically flunked most of his alchemy classes and was implied to have repeated senior year several times. Out of all the members in the workshop, he harbors a mutual dislike for Anna and Roxis. Roxis for being too serious and quiet, and Anna for fear that the responsible girl will replace him and have complete authority over the workshop. The mana that accompanies Flay is the Mana of Gold: A relatively unfriendly Mana that refuses to come out unless it is necessary to do so. He contracted with Flay after he defeated him sometime after the end of Chapter 3. One year after becoming the Art of Battle Class teacher, he secretly conspires a coup on some students. Just then, a Ranamon offers to be part of the plan. Some may wonder if Flay is pretending. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sits near his sword planted in the ground. After the announcer calls his name Flay swings his sword, then sends a sharp star towards the camera. It clears to show Flay up close and he says "Eat my righteous justice!" Special Moves Starshot (Neutral) Flay Gunnar swings his mechsword, sending a sharp star at the opponent. Big Impact (Side) Flay thrusts his mechsword with flamining bursts coming out three times as he says "Evil must be blown away!" Earth Drill (Up) Flay jumps into the air turning his sword into a drill. Buster Star (Down) Flay forms three nina stars in the mechsword and swings the sword, sending them one-by-one towards the opponent. Drill Twist (Hyper Smash) Flay rushes to his opponent swinging his sword down. If he hits, he knocks the opponent upward, declares "No one can stop this drill!" then drills into his opponent several seconds, then swings and cuts the opponent away. Maximum Drill (Final Smash) Based on his Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis Finishing Burst. Flay goes into a large beast with a drill, then he drills into the opponent four times, then stabs the opponent, and the ground, then unleashes a torrent of lava, blowing the opponent away. Bonus Costume Flay holds possession of one Bonus Costume, that being his appearance from Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis. To unlock, one must clear Poker with Flay. After Daniel J. D'Arby panickly laughs, then collapses, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've unlocked Flay's teenage appearance, justice always wins for the youth! But then again, so may evil." Then, highlight Flay and press Minus. Victory Aniamtions #Flay sets his sword oin his back and says "It was a good fight for you!" #Flay turns his mechsword into a drill then pierces, it and swings it swings it three times saying "He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day!" #Flay swings his mechsword three times, then forms a star in the weapon and says "As long as evil is there, I'm here to bring it down!" On-Screen Appearance Flay runs in and takes out his mechsword saying "Do you wish to test the blade of justice?" Trivia *Flay Gunnar's rival is a Fairy Digimon, Ranamon. *Flay Gunnar shares his English voice actor with Dong Zhuo, the Joker, Raiden, Demitri Maximoff, Bald Bull, Libra Dohko's old form, Goum, the Fist Master, Col. Sam Trautman, Himuro Gemma, Seijuro Hiko XIII, Azazel, Night Terror, Zeed, Honchkrow, Cobalion, Zochi, Tiki Tong, Greil, Walhart, Lachlan Wiggle, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Ironsider, Gabriel and Helbram. *Flay Gunnar shares his Japanese voice actor with Mashymre Cello (in Hamma Hamma), Starscream, Alex Mason, the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, Stefano and Mr. Larry Daley. *Flay Gunnar shares his French voice actor with Laxus Dreyar, Krusha, Fujitora, Volstagg, Michael Chain, Nagare Akatsuki (including in his Aestivalis Akatsuki Custom), Exeggutor's left head and Colonel Radec. *Flay Gunnar shares his German vocie actor with the Wesley Dodds Sandman and Brian Wagner. *Flay Gunnar shares his Arabic voice actor with Yagura, Axl Low, Ken Hidaka, Dragonair, Orville of the Henry & Orville pair, Bill Edward, Lane Aime (in the Penelope mobile suit), Roger Jr., Arthur Read, Dragonair, Jo "Joe" Yabuki, Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada and The Forbidden Beast Eddie. *Flay Funnar shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Lei-Fei. *Despite his secret plans for world domination, Flay Gunnar is still on the good side. Category:Atelier characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters